User blog:Night Child 13/Evil Cole MacGrath vs Static Shock
Evil Cole MacGrath vs Static Shock Evil Cole MacGrath Four years before the explosion that would change his life forever Cole lived in New Marais practicing the skills of parkour. After the explosion in the Historic District caused by the Ray Sphere Cole gained electrokinetic and electromagnetic powers which would give him regeneration abilities. After the city was quarantined drug dealers who called themselves the Reapers took over. When supplies where dropped into the Neon District Cole used his powers to fight them off then used his powers on the people so that way him, his best friend Zeke, and his girlfriend Trish could keep all the food. This is the first time Cole will use his powers for his own benefit. Soon after he is branded a terriost and is blamed for causing the quarantine. Cole, Zeke, and other citizens will try and escape. Again Cole will abuse his powers to start a riot so Zeke and him won't get hurt. When the escape attempt fails Cole will meet Moya who offers him a way out of the city if he corroperates. Agreeing to this Cole returns to the city. During his time in Empire City Cole will make even worse choices that will cause him to become hated by the citizens and cops alike. He will also start to collect blast shards to evolve his powers becoming more dangerous and glide for a limited time in the process. A month after the events with Kessler a woman named Lucy Kuo arrives offering him more power to help him defeat the Beast. Traveling to New Marais again Cole is given the Amp in which he can channel his powers and uses for close combat. While in New Marais he gains a new power. Napalm allowed him to cause explosions and have fire abilities as well. Using his powers and gaining more blast shard he becomes more powerful until he finally defeats the Beast. Static Shock As a little boy Virgil Hawkins lost his mother who was a paramedic to a gun shot during the Dakota riots. This caused him to start hangingout with the wrong croud with the exception of his best friend Richie. At his first gang fight Virgil was given a gun but refused to use it and so did not particapte in the fight. When the police arrived a explosion next to chemicals caused everyone in the area to mutate, either taking on the personality of that person or combined them with whatever they were touching. This caused him to gain elctromagnetic powers which gave him regeneration abilities. He would use these powers to fight Bang Babies or aid them. He would later use a foldable disc crafted by his partner Gear aka Richie. This disc will give him the ability of flight and at times a weapon. He would also later incorperate a bo staff designed to channel his powers for close combat. He later joins the Dark Side Club, the Teen Titans, and eventually the Justice League where he becomes one of the most respected memebers. Battle Static was flying on his disc on a daily patrol around the city. So far all had been quite and he though he would be able to relax today. Suddenly there was a call on the police frequency. "Attention all units. Attention all units there is a deranged superpower attacking the police station. Requesting all units in area to respond. Repeat all units in area..." Wondering who would be brave and or stupid enough to attack the police station Static quickly hurried over. When he got there he saw that the police station was destroyed and that the cops were in a shoot out with the criminal and were losing badly. Suddenly there was a explosion and all the cop's hands and feet were cuffed to the ground. As Static sees this he realizes that the criminal is looking at him. "Who the hell are you?" The criminal asks. "The name's Static. Static Shock and who might be I addressing?" Static replied thrown of a little by the mans blunt attitude. "The name is Cole MacGrath and this is my city now so get lost before I make you." Cole says concentrating electricity in his hands. "Is that a fact, well lets see what you got." Static replies as he starts launching lightning bolts at Cole. Cole begins to dodge and starts launching his own lightning bolts three at a time. This forces Static to start manuvering on his disc so he doesn't get hit. Suddenly Cole's lightning bolts turn into little balls of electricity. Not sure what they do Static continues to dodge until he hear a explosion behind him. He turns just in time to see one of the balls explode before he forced to turn his attention back to Cole. All of a sudden Cole stops attacking and before Static can even question why a ball on the bottom of his disc explodes and causes him to land on the police station cuffed to the roof top with his disc twenty feet away and cuffed to the roof as well with the wind knocked out of him. As he regains his breath he absorbs the electrical cuffs and rolls over onto all fours and sees Cole use a electrical tether to pull himself up onto the roof. "What's wrong kid can't handle a real challenge?" Cole taunts. "I'll give you a challenge alright." Static replies coming to his feet. "You're not even worth my time." Cole says as he creates three liquid spikes that solidify and transform into three creatures. "Aww you didn't tell me your family reunion was today I would have broght a gift." Static jokes. "Kill him." Cole says starting to lose patience. The three creatures all rush at Static at the same time forcing him to back up and put up a barrier. Using the barrier to his advantage Static throws his own electric balls blowing up two of the creatures. As he searches for the third one Cole launches five fire balls at once destroying Static's shield but the backlash nearly knocks Cole off the roof. Turning to fight Cole Static is suddenly knocked onto his stomache by the third creature. The creature begins to wail on Static causing him to grunt in pain. Just as the creature lifts both hands to hit Static, Static elbows it in the face causing it to fall off of him. As Static gets up he launches a electrical bolt and vaproizes the creature. As he turns to face Cole he is hit on the head by Cole's amp. Cole then hits Static again causing Static to stagger backwards. Cole charges and jumps in the air intending to hit Static from an air attack but Static uses his electricity to get rid of the cuffs on his disc and launch at Cole's back causing Cole to over shoot and fly off the roof landing on the road. As Cole moves to get up Static flys down on his disc and uses a electrical beam to bend a near by fire hydrant and short circut Cole causing him to lose conscienceness. Taking a breath of relief Static glides over to Cole who shoots his eyes open and catches Static with a electrical lasso. Before Static can figure out what is going on he is being whipped to the side off his disc. Cole then jumps and attempts to pound Static with the amp but Static manages to roll out of the way and turn his hands into tasers. Before he can even swing Static realizes this as a mistake as Cole moves in and Static can't reach him. Being force to dodge the onslaught Static tries to draw his bo but every time he grabs it he lets go so Cole won't hit him. Getting annoyed Static slides down his goggles and causes a bright flash blinding Cole. Using this Static starts to punch Cole with his taser fists causing Cole to lose ground. Taking all the hits he can put up with Cole launches ash and dust into the air blinding Static. Using this as a distraction Cole takes a swing at Static knocking him off his feet allowing Cole to run inot a nearby alley. Rolling out of the hit Static grabs his bo, discards his jacket and gives chase to Cole. Coming out of the other side of the alley Cole spots train tracks on a platform and climbs the beam holding it up. Meanwhile Static just coming out of the alley himself sees Cole climbing and runs up the stairs. Once on top of the tracks Cole jumps on a rail and begins to grind away from Static collecting power as he went. Static seeing this electricutes the rail in front of him and begins grinding after Cole. Suddenly Cole feels weak and his grinding stops. Looking around he sees that he is in a constrution zone to finish a second track. Looking back and seeing how close Static is he jumps off the track and shoots fire from his hands and feet giving him the appearnce of a phoenix, flies toward the construction zone, a plan already forming. When Static sees where Cole is going he stops where Cole jumped off and is confused. He can feel the lack of energy so why can't Cole? Believeing this to be a mistake on Cole's part Static jumps off the tracks and follows Cole into the Constrution sight. Once Static is at the sight he can no longer see Cole, so being careful he puts a shield around himself then continues on. Cole watching from a distance sees Static put up his shield and not wanting to fall for that a second time launches five fire balls at Static which explode at his feet causing him to fly forward and knock the shield off. As Static gets back up on his feet he turns around in time to see Cole chargining at him with is amp raised. Static launches a bolt at Cole but Cole blockes it with a piece of wood he found and reaches Static to strike forcing him to put up his bo just in time. For a little bit Cole is confident he is going to win as Static gives ground until he steps into a pot hole losing causing him to lose his balance. Using this Static takes the offensive forcing Cole to give ground until he falls backwards. Not relenting for a second Static continues to strike with his bo forcing Cole to keep using the wood as a shield. Finally the wood satrts to splinter from the blows and Cole realizes he has to do something fast. Using his foot he sweeps Statics feet out from under him and riding his own momentum gets up and slams the amp into Static's temple jsut enough to knock him out. '' 'Hmm I could wait for the kid to wake up and offer him to join me. Who knows he might agree. Or he could finish me off in which case I should kill him now.' Cole thinks. Coming to decision Cole kneels down using his arm and legs to pin Static to the ground. With his other hand Cole grabs his face and drains the life out of Static. It only takes five seconds. "See ya." Cole says as he walks away laughing. 'WINNER: Cole MacGrath''' Expert Opion: While both were amazing and capable fighters the fact that Cole had fought stronger oppents and had two more powers than Static did wonders for him. And with the ability to summon Spikers this put Static at a number disadvantage as well as a power disadvantage. While Static was used to fighting many enemies of various powers he rarley fought any enemy with more than one power. Category:Blog posts